tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
New Galicia (VE)
The Kingdom of Nueva Galicia (spanish, Reino de Nueva Galicia), known simply as Nueva Galicia, is a State proclaimed the day may 22, 1837 by the populations and concerned authorities to the Mexican territories of Jalisco, Colima, Guanajuato, Sinaloa, Aguascalientes and Zacatecas. The State claims the territories that belonged to the former Royal audience of Guadalajara. Currently is governed by a Council of Regency, and controls all of the Mexican Western region. The current President of the Royal Audiencia is Jose Justo Corro. History Old Kingdom of Nueva Galicia Spanish exploration of the area began in 1531 with Nuño Beltrán de Guzmán's expedition. He named the main city founded in the area Villa de Guadalajara after his birthplace and called the area he conquered the sonorous "la Conquista del Espíritu Santo de la Mayor España" ("The Conquest of the Holy Spirit of Greater Spain"). The name was not approved. Instead Queen Joanna, at the moment the acting regent of Spain, named the area "el Reino de Nueva Galicia." Guzmán's violent conquest left Spanish control of the area unstable, and within a decade full war had reemerged between the settlers and the Native peoples of the area. The Mixtón War, which lasted from 1540–1541, pitted an alliance of Coras, Gauchichiles and Caxcans against the settlers. Nine years later the Chichimeca War broke out, this time pitting mostly Zacatecos against their former allies, the Caxcan, who had now allied with the Spanish. Nahuas from the Valley of Mexico moved into the region along with the Spanish as the area was settled. In the last decades of the sixteenth century Huichols also arrived. Given the growing wealth of the region with the discovery of silver to the north, especially in Nueva Vizcaya, Guadalajara became the seat of the second mainland Audiencia of New Spain in 1548. The Audiencia of Guadalajara had oversight of all the northern mainland provinces of the Viceroyalty. In the late 18th century, as part of the Bourbon Reforms, an Intendancy was established in Guadalajara. In the Mexican state In 1824, after Mexican independence was consolidated, the kingdom was transformed into the States of Jalisco, Guanajuato, Sinaloa, Zacatecas and the Territory´s of Aguascalientes and Colima. Independence Government Currently Nueva Galicia has a similar structure to the Mexican, but with the difference that this conforms more to the system of Government that had the Viceroyalty of new Spain. The State is composed of the time by two powers, but arises in the future that are three. The two powers are: the same concentrated in the Council of Regency that has the ejecutive-legislative, and the Judicial concentrated at the Royal Court of Ministers. Council of Regency Establishment of Government responsible to carry out the work of the State while there is absence of monarch. Currently the Council of Regency has the following organization: *President of the Regency: Jose Justo Corro *Second Regent: Anastasio Bustamante *Third Regent: Joaquín Angulo Candidates for the Crown Agustín_Jeronimo_de_Iturbide_y_Huarte.jpg|Prince Imperial of Mexico, Agustín Jerónimo de Iturbide y Huarte Infante_don_Carlos,_by_Vicente_Lopez.JPG|Infant of Spain, Carlos María Isidro de Borbón unknown.png|Prince of Bavaria, Luitpold von Wittelsbach Territorial Division Category:Victorian Era Category:Nations